


Stilinski's Choice

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Child Abuse, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Mental Instability, Sick Claudia Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, Temporary Character Death, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia, the love of his life, the mother of his son, wasn’t the woman he had fallen in love with, wasn’t the woman he had said yes to with a stupid smile on his face and hopes and dreams spinning through his head. Claudia Stilinski was the love of his life, and the greatest tragedy to ever come to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilinski's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky today, I was given the order to write a Sheriff Stilinski and Claudia Stilinski fic, I was lucky that it was free for me to do with it as I wished because I have had this image in my head for a while although I had to shorten it and bend a few things to not make it all too long or dark. Hopefully some will like it. Oh, I was asked to use Gregory as the sheriff’s name.

 

Gregory Stilinski was good at his job, he was expected to go places because he could tell when people were lying or trying to hide evidence, he could pin-point who had it in them to kill or cause bodily harm without remorse, with his sharp mind he could track down a knife or a gun tossed away after a crime was committed by simply thinking. Regardless of how skillful Gregory Stilinski was at his job he was willing to play blind and dumb when it came to his life outside of work, he preferred ignoring problems that flared at home until he could no more. 

 

Claudia Nowak was the girl next-door her bedroom window faced Greg’s the two of them would talk to each other leaning out of their windows, just talking about this and that because Claudia was his best friend, neither Greg nor Claudia could pin-point the day when they moved from best friends to something more; something that had a future where they owned a small two-bedroom house with a nice garden for their little boy to play and run around in. 

 

No one was surprised or tried to talk sense to the young couple when Gregory Stilinski and Claudia Nowak announced that they were getting married when they graduated High School. The wedding took place a week before Claudia began her years at Berkley while Gregory worked three different jobs to keep the two of them afloat, the wedding was a small and simple affair and their honeymoon **** was in a cheap motel but it was still perfect because it was the two of them just like it was supposed to be. Later in his years, when sitting alone in the silence of his bedroom holding the wedding photo, Gregory Stilinski would wonder if Claudia’s desperate want to get married quickly was the first-sign that something wasn’t right; she had always been a bit strange, and when she had whispered into his ear while slipping the golden ring on his finger, `Now no one can take you away from me and you can’t leave me.´ he had laughed it off as Claudia being Claudia, but later in the years he had to wonder was it a sign? 

 

They lived in a one bedroom flat not too far from the campus, a flat Claudia kept very clean and where the furniture were moved around every week; she would say the room was suffocating her, and she would paint the walls on the weekends because the colors were too boring or depressing, but back then Greg found it amusing. 

 

With Claudia graduating, Gregory Stilinski chased his dream of a carrier in law enforcement. 

 

When Gregory Stilinski became Deputy for the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Station his wife started talking about having a baby, nine months later Claudia Stilinski gave birth to a healthy baby boy but instead of bringing happiness and joy to the Stilinski house, the child seemed to bring with a change in Claudia Stilinski that Greg couldn’t just ignore. **** When Claudia started acting stranger than usual he and everyone else believed it was something as simple as Postpartum depression (PPD), because of what he had seen because of his profession Greg took time off from work to help Claudia with the baby because he really didn’t want to come home from work one night to find his wife sitting at the kitchen table with dinner ready and their son upstairs in the bathtub face down in the water and body lifeless and cold; so he took time of work for as long as he could, he drove Claudia to therapy and made sure she took her medication, when Claudia seemed well enough he went back to work thinking everything was fine again because Claudia was sleeping and smiling again.

 

The first few times Claudia forgot their son somewhere Greg simply brushed it off to the unfamiliarity of the situation, because their little boy had always been with him and never alone with Claudia; so for her to forget him in the car while she went to the store was understandable or when she went to the library and forgot their baby home alone it was just accidental, but when she forgot where she had parked her car and walked home leaving their son inside the forgotten vehicle Greg a small voice in his head told him something wasn’t alright with his wife. 

 

When Claudia started talking to herself Greg placed the blame on loneliness and so he made sure to come home for lunch and dinner. 

 

The first-time Claudia tells their son he isn’t hers, Greg is stunned into silence and all he can do is pick up his crying son, who apologizes over and over again; that night Greg Stilinski doesn’t sleep because he can’t get the words his wife and spoken out of his head nor the look of devastation on his son, but in the end he brushes it off as a one-time-thing because the following morning Claudia calls their son her little boy. But now and again there are moments when she says those words that hurt his son so deeply, and every time Greg comforts his son and does not ask Claudia why she would say such hurtful things but later he would sit and wonder if his wife had indeed believed it to be true, that maybe each time Claudia said their son wasn’t theirs she truly believed it. 

 

Claudia likes to take their son out of the house sometimes in the middle of the night while Greg is sound asleep, he learns this when one of the deputies he works with brings his soaking wet son and wife home at three am; Claudia had thought it would be a fun thing to take their son to the park in the pouring rain, when he learns from his son that they do this often Greg begins to tries to avoid nightshifts and puts a bell on their bedroom door so that he will wake-up if Claudia goes wandering. 

 

When Claudia starts having nightmares, Greg quits taking nightshifts he knows this will probably ruin his dreams of becoming sheriff but he’ll do what he needs to keep his wife and son safe. When Claudia beats him in her sleep he covers the bruises with her make-up and tells her it’s alright, because she hadn’t really meant to hurt him. When Claudia starts sleep walking into their son’s room he puts a lock on their bedroom door, because heaven forbid if she had a nightmare and attacked their little boy. 

 

Greg ignores the strange behavior of his wife until one evening when he comes **** home and he is finally forced to face the truth. He knows the moment he walks into the house that something’s wrong, it’s not the way his wife smiles at him happily from the kitchen where she’s making the last touches to their dinner that sends a cold chill through his body, it is the lack of an energetic five-and-a-half-year-old boy attached to his leg that alarms him. 

 

`Claudia, where’s my son?´Greg asks as he walks into the kitchen, she turns to look at him with a smile on her face and says with such sincerity, `Oh, upstairs, playing.´ He relaxes for a moment and nearly takes a seat at the table, he could so easily leave it at that, but his gut tells him he needs to find his son; because his son is always at the door when Greg comes home, asking about the bad guys his daddy has captures, always ready to hug him and tell Greg that he’s like superman or like batman.

 

Greg excuses himself and makes his way upstairs, the silence of the house causing him to run the short distance between the stairs and his son’s bedroom; a room with walls covered with drawings and posters of dinosaurs and mythical beasts and superhero’s like Batman. There are toys on the floor by the foot of the bed, but there isn’t a little boy anywhere insight. 

 

`Son.´ Greg calls out, he feels like he’s seconds away from having his first heart attack. There’s only silence and so he looks under the bed, hoping his boy is just playing hide-and-go-seek without Gregory Stilinksi knowing it, then he looks under the desk he doesn’t look into the closet because his son is afraid of the closet for there are monsters live there; and so it is the last place he looks, he unlocks it because it has to be locked because his son is afraid monsters will come through it unless it’s locked. 

 

The smell hits him first, the stench of urine has him yanking the door nearly off of its hinges, and what he finds there on the floor sitting in pool of urine is his little boy; his little boy who is crying, a gag in his mouth hands and feet bound with one of Greg’s own belts, his son is tied like some animal and stuffed into the back of a pitch black closet. He pulls his son out of the darkness, pulls the gag out of his mouth and his boy just sobs, he unties his son and it is only then that he realizes that there are bruises all over his body. His son holds on tightly to him, crying for him. 

 

Claudia is shocked and upset by what Gregory Stilinski says she’s done, she swears she hasn’t touched their son but the way the child clutches on for dear-life to Greg and tries to move away from Claudia’s outstretched hand tells the deputy the truth; but he can also tell Claudia believes she didn’t do the awful things she’s accused of, he can tell she doesn’t believe their son when he whispers what had happened between him and his mother. 

 

Gregory Stilinski nearly cries when he hears his own son tell him how he had been playing upstairs in his room when his mama came in and started to yell at him, asking the little boy who looked so much like Claudia where her son was and when their little boy had said, `I’m here mama.´ she had called him a liar and a monster while hitting him and kicking him, she had tied him up and shoved him in the closet so that when Gregory came home he could force the demon to tell them where their son was. 

 

An hour later their all at the hospital, days later Claudia is diagnosed with Frontotemporal Dementia it shocks Greg to the core. Claudia doesn’t believe the doctors and calls them all liars, she even accuses Greg for wanting to get rid of her so that he could go off with some other woman; she threatens to kill herself and their son if he tries to leave her.

 

Gregory Stilinski’s son is six years old when things turn for the worse because there are far more bad days than good ones, Claudia begins to tell Greg that Stiles isn’t real and that’s why she doesn’t make their son anything to eat and why she doesn’t talk to their son, that’s also the reason why she doesn’t drive him to school or why she didn’t take him to the hospital when the little boy had fallen down from the tree in their backyard and broken his arm. 

 

But it isn’t until his little boy who is so small for his age is seven that Gregory Stilinski is made unable to ignore the truth; it’s on a night when he wakes-up to the terrifying feeling in the pit-of-his stomach that something was terribly wrong, finding his bed empty of Claudia it has him up and out of bed in seconds, but then she’s there smiling at him lovingly while crawling back into bed telling him she loves him and wishes him goodnight. **** It takes Greg a few seconds to realize what had been so wrong with all of that, and when his mind tells him Claudia’s night gown was soaking wet he leaves the room with a sigh in an attempt to save their house from another flood created by Claudia leaving taps on in the kitchen or in the bathroom; **** he curses when he sees water slowly sneaking its way into the hall from beneath the bathroom door, he hurries into the bathroom but he goes silent when he catches sight of the pillow his son carries around with him everywhere these days. 

 

Greg walks over to the pillow and picks it up, it’s surprisingly heavy when nearly soaked through with unwelcomed water, but the pillow is dropped when he sees his baby boy who is face down in the water in an overflowing bathtub. 

 

He screams for his wife to call an ambulance, he screams for his son as he pulls the limp body that is so cold to the touch, and for two minutes he fights to bring back his son while his wife just stands there in the doorway telling him that the boy isn’t real, just a doll. 

 

When the small boy begins to cough, when he starts to breathe again, Gregory holds the small body close this own and hurries past his wife who continues telling him that none of its real. He’s soaking wet and sitting downstairs on the couch with his crying son wrapped up in a blanket when the ambulance comes. Its then that Greg knows he has to choose; his son or his wife. ****

 

****

 

** **

 


End file.
